


A message from future fandom me (subtitle: When all OTP hope is gone)

by ThatwasJustaDream



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010), Suits (TV), Supernatural
Genre: I guess crack!fic, M/M, crack!fic, in fic form, just goofing off, nothing to see here folks, or crack!meta maybe?, random fangirl thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-15
Updated: 2017-11-15
Packaged: 2019-02-02 20:51:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12734082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatwasJustaDream/pseuds/ThatwasJustaDream
Summary: I only really have three OTPs that keep me writing fic and involved in fandom, and two of them are teetering on the precipice of oblivion, so… it’s been a kind of a ‘meh’ week. It made me wish for...  oh, I don’t know .... happier news from the year 2040.





	A message from future fandom me (subtitle: When all OTP hope is gone)

Yo! Hey, you! Future-you here. Please don’t hit delete! It’s really moi/us/you — and before you ask why I’m emailing from twenty-three years in the future instead of calling it’s because phones are no more and what we’ve got you are not equipped to receive. You’ll like the forehead chip - it’s great when it works, and it unintentionally clears up your sinuses.

The reason I’m reaching out is to tell you that you shouldn’t give up on fandom. Yes, I know 2017 went to hell in SO many hand baskets and your OTPs are one of them. They are falling like beautiful autumn leaves and it HURTS, I know, it hurts. But… hope is NOT lost.

First, there’s H50: Bad news first: Yes, they will force the show to limp along into 2018 with NONE of the original leads. It will last about as long as you expect, mercifully. The GOOD news is that the Fall 2040 Direct-to-Brain Downloads have been announced - and CBS’s premium content dump includes 23 episodes of “Steve’s”. Yes! A solid hour of nothing but Danny (Scott) and Steve (Alex) running their restaurant, living the dream - enjoying their kids, grandkids, and ‘Eddie III’ - who gets all the leftovers that don’t contain garlic or onion. Every episode ends with them in bed watching TV and bantering, then turning out the lights and spooning. You’re gonna frigging love it, and the fanfic writes itself.

Next, there’s SUITS. Don’t worry, they’re not going to keep that Marvey-less vehicle going without Patrick J. Adams so you will all be spared that. But… more good news! The reboot launching here in good old 2040 is a comedy focused on the friendship between Rachel and Donna. Woah! I see your finger heading toward the back key. Trust me! It’s all good. We get an update on where they’ve been: Rachel and Mike adopted a couple of kids, Donna popped out two of her own and launched an online business of supposedly amazing products (though it’s never demonstrated what was really so amazing about them). Harvey works all the time in order to avoid going home and Mike becomes a public defender. They raised their kids, grew their families, their marriages kind of went on autopilot, right? Still, Donna and Rachel think all is good until the day when their husbands meet them for lunch and announce that A) They’re retiring 'together' and B) They’ve been in love forever and hooking up for the past twenty five years. The show writers even named one of Donna’s kids ‘Grace’ and one of Rachel’s ‘Frankie’ so …I thought that was a nice nod to your era.

Now, for the part you might be most hoping to read about and yet also dreading: SPN. Do you want to know the news, there? If not…. I so completely understand. I’ll just… put some space between here and the answer in case you don’t want to, you know…see….but if you do want to, scroll down…..

……….

………………..

……………….

…….

……….

………………..

……………….

…….

……….

………………..

……………….

……. ……….

………………..

…………….

…….

……….

………………..

……………….

…….

……….

………………..

……………

 

….

……. ………. 

 

It’s Season 36. It’s still on. THEY are all still on. Unfortunately…that includes BuckLemming and Singer. How is that possible? Cloning is suspected. The good news? Not much to be had: co-dependency still drives the plot and the writing sucks harder than you can even imagine (no, really). But……….

…….

……….

………………..

……………….

……. ……….

………………..

………………. …….…….

………. ………………..

………………. ……. ……….

……………….. ……………….

…….……. ………. ………………..

………………. ……. ……….

……………….. ……………….

……. it *feels* like this is the year we’ll get canon Destiel! Fingers crossed!


End file.
